


Two Hours to Forever

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Jack has a messenger bag, M/M, MeetCute, This is important for aesthetic reasons, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: A missed train leads to catching fate in both hands and, in Jack's case, running away with it.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Two Hours to Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/gifts).



> For Kam's birthday <3 
> 
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to Sylph and Emi for putting up with me when my usual alpha/beta wasn't available because it was for them, lawl. You guys helped so much! Thank you!!

“Wait, wait wait! Nononono…” 

Jack raced across the platform, holding his messenger bag at his side so it didn’t bounce too much while he ran, but it was all for naught. The doors to the train had been closing even before he arrived. The train was already moving before he ever got near the edge. 

“Damn it.” Jack sighed and checked his watch.  _ Technically  _ speaking, if the next train was exactly on time and he ran the whole way, he could still make it. A wider buffer would have been nice, though.

_ “Fuuuuuck,” _ said a voice directly to his left.

It belonged to a slim man, with a bit of that tall, dark, and handsome thing going on. A bit of sweat at his temples and the way he was breathing told Jack that he, too, had run from the turnstiles all the way here. 

“Needed that train too, huh?” Jack asked with a bit of a sardonic smile. 

He was dressed nicely, nicer than Jack. His sleeves had actual cufflinks in them and his socks had a funny pattern. All the guys who  _ really knew  _ how to put themselves together had funny socks. Jack didn’t think about, or even  _ like, _ his socks enough to consider having a pattern on them. White and black did just fine, but the neat little clockwork cufflinks were pretty cool and Jack did kind of wish he had a pair of those. 

He gave Jack a dramatically helpless look. “Impressing upon you just how much would take longer to explain than the arrival of the next train.”

Jack grimaced. “So you’re just screwed?” Jack had  _ just enough  _ buffer, but he knew the awful feeling of realizing the buffer was gone.

“Yes,” he said, then stood a little straighter (And Jack already thought he was tall, the extra three inches were completely unnecessary), “Maybe not.” He turned bright eyes to Jack and asked with the kind of tone that said a yes would be appreciated but a no wouldn’t slow him down, “Want to grab an uber together? Split the cost?”

And give Jack back the time he needed to straighten his collar and stop panting before his interview? Yes,  _ please!  _ “Oh my God, absolutely.” Jack reached into his pocket and paused. “Uh, er, I don’t have any cash. Can I be the one to…?” He pulled out his phone and waved it.

The other man nodded readily and turned away from the platform. The rideshare pick-up point was just outside the turnstiles. “Sure, sure. I always keep a couple bucks on me. I’m Pitch, by the way.”

“Jack,” he returned, tapping away at his tiny screen. “I’m glad we ran into each other; this makes my life a lot easier.” 

“Me, too. This makes my life bearable,” Pitch said, and Jack internally snorted at the drama of it all. This guy was a trip and they’d only just met.

Jack shrugged off his jacket since they were outside again. He hadn’t wanted to take the time when he was running late, but now that they would be waiting at least ten minutes in the sun for their uber to show, he might as well reduce the amount of sweat marks on his shirt for his interview. He was already going to be nervous, he didn’t need to look it, too.

“That’s a cute jacket,” Pitch said, and Jack glanced up in surprise. It was a cheap jacket, but Jack  _ did  _ like it, and it was one of his more professional looks. “You’ve got a real newsprint boy thing going on, what with the bag. It works.”

Good to know, because Jack hadn’t been particularly aiming for it. “I like your cufflinks,” Jack said, because it was true, the opening was there, and this was the absolute least awkward way to say it. And he kind of wanted to say it.

Pitch smiled. “Thanks. They were a gift.”

Pitch had a nice smile, and Jack couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if the sun was getting to him. It only mattered because Jack really couldn’t afford to pass out from sunstroke right now. 

Which caused Jack to notice something. He looked over Pitch with furrowed brows. “You’re not hot in all that?”

The man was in black from head to toe. The only contrast was his button down. His suit jacket alone had to be soaking up the sunrays and boiling him alive. It was summer, for God’s sake!

But Pitch just shrugged. “I’m more comfortable keeping my jacket on. It’s not that hot.”

It was that fucking hot, in Jack’s opinion. 

Before he could say something to that effect, or express his sheer disbelief that Pitch wasn’t dying in all those layers, their uber pulled up. Jack went to grab the doorhandle, but he came in third place. Even the uber driver had been faster than him on the draw, but it was Pitch who won, holding it open for Jack to climb inside. 

He knew they were running late, but  _ damn.  _

“I set the destination for the next station, I hope you don’t mind,” Jack told Pitch once they were seated inside. He held his phone up for Pitch to see the map, and the price of the ride. “I figured you had some way to get where you were going from there. Or, yanno, you could uber it again, whatever.” 

Pitch laughed, but Jack wasn’t sure what he’d said that was funny. “Yes, that’s fine. I can walk from there.”

“So you’re only going a couple blocks?” Jack asked. He didn’t really expect an answer, what Pitch was here to do wasn’t any of his business, but Jack was the talkative type. “Me, too. I’m just glad I don’t have to run it, now.”

The smile on Pitch’s face was  _ just barely  _ not a smirk, and Jack got the feeling he was being laughed at again. “Yes, I can imagine if you meant to be running around, you wouldn’t have put on such a nice suit this morning.”

Was that an actual compliment or a tease? Jack wished he could tell. “Does anybody ever actually  _ mean  _ to go running?” 

Pitch laughed outright again. “Yes, if you’re partial to exercise, yes.”

“Who’s ‘partial to exercise’?” Jack asked, quoting this apparently British man with his fancy, fancy words. “Those people don’t really exist.”

Pitch laughed harder and Jack gave him a minute to get over it.  _ “I  _ am one of those people,” he said eventually,  _ “I  _ enjoy exercise.”

Jack wasn’t phased. “You’re lying.”

Pitch snorted, and it was kinda cute. “I’m not. Although, I will confess that running is not my favorite activity, but other types of exercise, for example,  _ dancing,  _ are perfectly suitable.”

Jack felt his jaw drop. “You dance?” But then he remembered what they were actually talking about. “Dancing doesn’t count. That’s not exercise. That’s  _ dancing.”  _

Pitch was laughing more than he was talking in this conversation. “Dancing absolutely counts. Plenty of people dance to stay fit.”

“Well, obviously they’re cheating,” Jack accused. “What kind of dancing do you do?”

“I will try any style once,” he said, and Jack got the feeling he was pretty proud of this. “But mostly Swing.” 

Jack wouldn’t be surprised to find out there were stars in his eyes. “That’s awesome! I want to learn Swing!”

Pitch shrugged one shoulder. He looked a little sheepish now. “I could teach you?”

“Yes.” Jack didn’t hesitate. 

Pitch looked a little stunned, and Jack figured no one had taken him up on this, before. He seemed to stumble through his next words. “Then, uh, I guess you’ll be needing my number?”

Jack nodded vigorously, and reflected on this being the easiest and smoothest number he’d ever gotten from a hot guy. If only all chance meetings could go this well. “Yes, please.” 

Poor Pitch looked a tad awkward as he brought up his number on his phone screen for Jack to copy down, but he went through with it and Jack now had unlimited access to this man forever. ...Well, at least until he changed his number. 

Maybe he should reduce the irritation factor just a bit, then. 

“Are you okay with texting?” Jack asked. That way Pitch could ignore him for a couple hours before answering him, if he needed to. 

“Uh, yes, texting is fine,” Pitch answered, blinking a little faster than normal and looking altogether bewildered that this car ride had gone this direction. 

Jack was also kind of flabbergasted, but he wasn’t going to question his good luck. “Awesome. I’ll text you about availability later, then.” Jack put on his most disarming smile, hoping it might ease Pitch back out of this stupor he had found himself in. 

Unfortunately, the car pulled to a stop before Pitch got his tongue untied. 

Mechanically, Pitch opened the door on his side of the car and held it for Jack, who had been perfectly prepared to exit the car on his side of the vehicle but wasn’t about to say no to such a gentlemanly gesture. 

And in the bright light of the sun, Jack could now see the gentle flush of pink on Pitch’s cheeks. No wonder he was so awkward. That was really cute, and Jack turned up the charm now that he knew it was working. 

“Thanks,” Jack said, with a wide, adoring smile.

Pitch blinked again. “For?...”

Jack tilted his head toward the uber, which was already driving away. “The door?”

“Oh.” Pitch’s face heated some more. “Sure. You’re welcome.”

Jack started to walk, and on auto-pilot, Pitch started to follow. Jack checked his watch again, just to confirm that he had plenty of time to get to his interview, so he could take his time walking with Pitch. 

Pitch, who was definitely distracted and caught up in his own head. Jack wondered what he was thinking about, what part of all of this was so hard for him. Hopefully, Jack would find out one day. 

They arrived at an intersection, and Jack turned the corner to keep walking. Pitch started to follow, and then seemed to realize for the first time where he actually was. He shook his head and glanced around at the street signs. “Oh, uh, that’s right. We’re going different places, aren’t we?”

Jack tried not to laugh, but only barely managed to keep his mouth shut. “Yeah, we are.”

“I’m this way,” Pitch said, pointing across the street and taking a step back toward the corner.

Jack nodded. He’d been anticipating needing to split up, after all. Something Pitch apparently forgot, which was adorable. “Hey, uh,” but while he still had him here, “how long do you think you’ll be? With… whatever it is you’re here to do?”

If Jack didn’t know better, he’d think Pitch was eager for an opportunity not to leave yet. He balanced his weight back on the foot closer to Jack and looked ready to stay there a while. “Only a couple of hours. Why?”

Jack smiled. His interview wouldn’t be that long. Hopefully it wouldn’t be  _ short,  _ but two hours pretty much topped out the length of time even a  _ good  _ interview took. “Wanna meet back up here after? Maybe hit that cafe over there?” Jack waved at the coffee shop catty corner.

If simultaneously relieved and nervous was a look, Pitch had it. “Sure. Yes, that would be nice.”

Jack wiggled his phone between two fingers. “I’ll text you when I’m out, then.”

Pitch nodded readily. “Yes. I’ll do the same.” He paused, hesitated, then stiltedly confessed, “I’m glad I met you, Jack.”

Jack grinned helplessly at him. It probably looked stupid on his face, but he was too happy to rein it back into something fetching or casual. Oh well. “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you in a couple hours, Pitch.”

Pitch gave him a lovely smile, and Jack melted just a little, then turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder. “Ciao for now!”

Oh God. Who says that? Posh British men, Jack guessed. Or maybe just Pitch.

It shouldn’t have been as charming as it was. 

Two hours? Jack couldn’t wait. 


End file.
